


Archived

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, huu I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf oneshotGulf borrowed Mew's phone and decided to check his Instagram, playing around as he waited for the latter to finish cleaning up their dining table when he accidentally archived one of their couple photos that lead to a ruckus on Twitter."Strip."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Archived

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors T T ) I really don't proofread.

It was five in the afternoon when the incident happened leading to a ruckus on Twitter.  **“Shit, I accidentally archived it,”** Gulf cursed as he thought twice of bringing the post back, he shook his head and locked his boyfriend’s phone and placed it on their bedroom’s side table.  **“Should I tell Mew?”** Gulf said, fiddling his fingers as he sat at the middle of the bed, his eyes wandering around, constantly checking the time.  **“Tell me what?”** Mew just came into their bedroom.  **“Uhm, nothing,”** Gulf answered as his eyes avoided the latter, making him a bit more suspicious. 

Mew lifted an eyebrow and walked closer to the younger man. He then placed his hand on the latter’s chin, making him face him.  **“Tell me, what did you do Gulf?”** His tone was a bit stern and the latter couldn’t argue any longer,  **“I accidentally archived one of your photos on Instagram again,”** Gulf said, his eyes started to shine as if it were pleading for mercy. Mew let go of his chin and laughed,  **“Again? Haha, that’s okay. I can always just bring it back to my profile.”**

**“You’re not mad?”** Gulf blinked as he watched the latter begin to remove his clothes, preparing for a shower.  **“I’m not, it’s only an accident and I can still bring it back to my profile,”** Mew assured him, but the latter didn’t take that for an answer. 

Recently, Mew can contain his anger for a longer period of time and that’s good news, but not for Gulf. Before, when the latter would get mad at him, they’d have a rough sex in the evening; Gulf may not admit it, but it’s his kink. He likes it when Mew gets mad as it leads to a different type of pleasure in bed.  _ I hope this works,  _ Gulf thought as he began to blurt out another sentence that stirred the latter.  **“You have a small dick.”** And with that, Mew stopped his tracks from going to the bathroom and turned his head to look at the latter.  **“I have a what?”** He asked Gulf to repeat.  **“I said you have a small dick!”**

Mew walked fast towards the latter and grabbed both of his wrists,  **“Tua-eng, are you testing my patience?”** He asked, his face displeased.  **“Tell me, are you testing my patience?”** He asked once more as he wrapped his free hand around the latter’s waist.  **“And so what if I am testing your patience?”** Gulf answered with a bit of attitude. His tone was irritating the latter more,  **“I don’t like it when you give me that attitude. Gulf you know me,”** Mew looked into the latter’s eyes, trying to communicate to stop this joke.  **“Hmp!”** Gulf turned his head to the left, causing a fire within his boyfriend. 

**“Strip.”**

**“I can’t strip my clothes off with you holding my wrists so tightly,”** Gulf said in a softer tone, his eyes focused on the latter who wasn’t satisfied with his answer.  **“If there’s a will, there’s a way tua-eng,”** Mew said as his free hand began to caress his sides, moving slowly to Gulf’s chest, going downwards, finding the latter’s nipple.  **“Hnn…”** Gulf let out a small moan as Mew started to rub his right nipple in a circular motion. His other hand loosened his grip on Gulf’s wrists, making the latter able to wriggle around and eventually strip his clothes off. Mew, on the other hand, just watched Gulf,  **“Now come here,”** He said as he sat on the bed, back leaning onto the headboard slat as he patted his lap.  **“Try to make me cum and I’ll think about fucking you gently,”** Mew said as Gulf sat on his lap, his hips started to move, grinding the latter’s hard on.  **“What if I don’t make you cum?”**

**“Rough sex will happen.”**

Gulf didn’t think twice, he stopped moving. He wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck and stared into his eyes,  **“Then I won’t move,”** He answered, waiting for the latter to respond. Mew looked at him and smiled,  **“You want to have rough sex that much don’t you? That you had to call my dick small,”** He said as he positioned the latter flat on the bed,  **“Tua-eng, if you wanted rough sex, you could’ve just begged rather than pissing me off.”**

**“But you’re hotter when you’re mad, and your dick throbs more as if it craves to be inside me,”** Gulf said as he looked at the latter lustfully, he licked his lips and initiated the kiss. The two deepened the kiss and began to exchange saliva, moans filling up the entire room. Mew then caressed Gulf’s navel and moved his body forward, rubbing their dicks together, slowly reaching their climax.  **“We’re not yet done,”** Mew said as he started to become rough, he flipped the latter and made Gulf lay flat on his stomach. 

Mew then touched the latter’s butt cheeks and slapped it hard, causing the sound to echo.  **“Ah!”** Gulf reacted, he wasn’t hurt, he was getting a bit more turned on. The latter repeatedly slapped his ass until it turned red, leaving a mark of his hand.  **“Hm? You came without me inside of you yet?”** Mew said as he heard Gulf panting and saw a part of the sheets under him wet. He didn’t dilly dally anymore, he stroked himself a little and gently inserted the tip and forcefully entered his entire shaft.  **“Ah! Ahmm…”** The younger man moaned as he felt Mew’s size.  _ Thank Lord I sort of prepared myself beforehand, _ Gulf thought, remembering how he fingered himself hours before Mew came home. 

Mew then started to thrust,  **“You wanted it rough right? Don’t cry to me later,”** He whispered through the latter’s ear and began to thrust a little bit faster and harder, hitting the latter’s prostate gland repeatedly, making Gulf moan loudly.  **“Ah! Fuck! Hmm… There…”** While Mew was thrusting, he leaned closer to the latter, bit and nibbled Gulf’s cute little ears. 

Everything that Gulf dislikes about himself, Mew loves. 

Afterwards, Mew started to trail kisses along the latter’s nape and down to his back, leaving light hickeys and bite marks.  **“Ahmm…”** Gulf moaned as Mew changed his pace in thrusting, he would pull out and thrust in suddenly, causing him to cum the second time around, but that didn’t make Mew stop, he kept on going until he eventually reached his climax and came. Minutes after releasing all of his cum into the latter’s hole, he pulled out and looked at the beautiful mess he made out of Gulf. The latter’s butthole was twitching, some of his cum slowly oozing out, being in sync with his pants.  **“Another round please?”** Gulf turned his head and looked at the latter with pleading eyes. 

Mew hesitated, he remembered that he had a schedule the following morning and that N’Stu would wonder why he would come in late,  **“Let’s be quick, I still have a schedule tomorrow,”** He said as he carried Gulf and went into the bathroom together. They had another few rounds in the shower before cleaning themselves.  **“Can you still stand? Was I too rough?”** Mew asked as he aided the latter with the body soap, he noticed that Gulf’s legs were trembling.  **“Can you wash me instead?”** Gulf responded. 

**  
** **“Wash you only?”**

**“Mew…”** Gulf turned his head and looked at him seriously, it was a sign that the rounds that they had in bed together with their rounds in the shower were enough,  **“Haha, I’m just joking. But you know, the next time you need rough sex, just ask me, okay? No need to make me mad. My dick will still throb and crave for you anyways,”** Mew said as he started to scrub the latter. Gulf just nodded and felt Mew’s touches. 

After an hour, the two have finished showering, went out of the shower and changed their clothes. And finally, the best part. Cuddles. 

**“Good night, I love you,”** Gulf said as he snuggled closer into the latter’s chest, wrapping his arm around Mew’s torso. The latter smiled and kissed Gulf’s forehead,  **“I love you too.”**

The two went to bed, sleeping soundly… forgetting about the accidentally archived photo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
